Infinity Love (fanfic Starker)
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Un amor que es capaz de todo.


Tony se removía incómodo en la cama. De un lado al otro, rodaba sobre sí mismo, se jalaba el pelo y poco a poco la remera holgada con la que dormía, empezaba a pegarse a su pecho afixiandolo.

El sueño que lo tenía cautivo era una pesadilla. Una que lo perseguía hace unos cuantos días.

— ¿Señor Stark? Algo anda mal señor Stark, no me siento bien.

No sólo era aquella voz asustada y bañada de desconcierto. Era saber lo que vendría a continuación, era jurarle que estaba bien para solo convertir en una mentira sus palabras.

Escucharlo rogar.

— No quiero morirme señor Stark, no quiero morirme.

Iba a ser sentir el peso de su cuerpo aligerarse cuando lo abrazo, era sentir como no se podía sostener, era verlo desaparecer. Sentir como se volvía nada entre sus dedos y no poder hacer nada.

Ahí se despertaba, cuando el dolor lo destrozaba.

Sus ojos se abrían y se sentaba en la cama, dejando atrás las pesadillas.

Jadeando, nervioso y destrozado.

— ¿Tony? —gimió una voz a su lado y volvió la cabeza desorientado— Déjame dormir. —dijo la misma tirando de la sábana.

Lo intentó, él en verdad lo intentó. Pero Tony no estaba en su mente en esos momentos.

Como cada vez que ese sueño volvía a él, se encontraba perdido en el laberinto de vidrios rotos que se volvía su mente. Doblando y desdoblando, las realidades hasta funcionarlas con los sueños, con ayuda del temor y la desgarradora soledad.

— Joder. Tony, mírame —dos fuertes manos le sujetaron las mejillas pero sus ojos no se podían enfocar.

Una figura de hallaba frente a él, pero no podía distinguir nada. El frío y desolador recuerdo aún jugaba con su mente, gritándole que ahora sí se había quedado solo.

A pesar de que la habitación se sentía cálida, temblaba.

El recuerdo, el dolor, la soledad… todo cayendo sobre él. La impotencia y el temor a tener que enfrentar lo que sus ojos y sus manos habían visto.

— Mierda, señor Stark, reaccione —suplico la voz a frente a él y su mirada tembló ligeramente queriendo enfocar al dueño— Vamos señor Stark, estoy aquí… —susurró la voz acercándose a su boca— Volví señor Stark —sintió como una ligera y suave brisa tibia golpeaba sus labios, mientras algo más grande se acomodaba sobre su regazo— Me trajo de regreso señor Stark —murmuró esa ronca voz, humedeciendo la piel de su cuello.

Cerró los ojos obligándose a usar la cabeza. ¿Era real? ¿Había pasado de las pesadillas a los sueños?

El calor y la humedad no significaban nada. Esa no sería la primera vez que soñaba con Peter. No sería la primera vez que lo sentía con él, que recordaba la forma en la que se sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, o como su aliento siempre le robaba algún escalofrío.

— Tócame Tony, soy real —masculló la voz, besando lentamente su rostro.

Inspiró bruscamente y aferró la pequeña cintura con las manos.

— ¿Pe-Peter? —dijo muy bajo, con miedo a que desapareciera.

— Si Tony —sintió como el cuerpo tembló ligeramente y lo apretó más contra él— Abre los ojos…

Con el miedo arremolidandose en su pecho, obedeció.

Lentamente, después de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, empezó a reconocer los suaves rasgos frente a él.

El pelo despeinado, las perfectas cejas, la equilibrada nariz, los suaves pómulos, el definido mentón y la preciosa boca.

— Vamos señor Stark, reaccione…

— Peter.. —gimió apretándolo con fuerza.

— Sí —jadeo torciendo el gesto con una mueca de dolor— ¿Intentas tatuarme tus manos? —se río removiéndose un poco.

— ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó, inspirando su inconfundible aroma.

— Eso parece, ¿Empezaste con los alucinógenos?

Sin molestarse en responder, se lanzó por su boca en el instante.

Capturó sus labios y empezo a besarlo desesperado.

— Tony, calmate —gruñó Peter intentando alejarse de él, pero no logró gran cosa.

Con la fuerza de la histeria como motor de marcha, lo empujó hasta recostarlo en el colchón, y lo cubrió con su cuerpo.

Separó las fuertes y bien formadas piernas haciendose lugar entre ellas, hambriento de contacto.

— Tony, cálmate —volvió a pedir Peter, cuando la boca del millonario se cerró con fervor en su cuello. Un gemido se escapó de su labios entre abiertos, cuando las caderas de Tony se pegaron a las suyas.

— Estás aquí —susurró deslizando la lengua a lo largo de la yugular, que palpitó bajo el áspero contacto.

— Joder, claro que sí. —gimió el menor, aferrándose a las sábanas, sintiendo como placer lo golpeaba.

Las manos de Tony recorrían con cierta veneración el firme cuerpo bajo él, decidido a gravarse su figura en la memoria.

Ambas respiraciones se volvieron pesadas y erráticas. Peter desperado por coger algo de aire, entre beso y beso; y Tony enloquecido, por el éxtasis de tener a su mocoso con él.

La dura polla de Tony encontró la de Peter, y enderezándose para quitarse la remera, empezo a frotarse contra él.

— Joder, mierda, ¿despertaste con ganas, eh? —gimió Peter, estirando las manos para ayudarlo a desnudarse rápidamente.

— Desvistete —ordenó duramente arrojando la remera lejos de ellos, sin fuerzas para responder.

— Tony, vamos, calma-... Dios. —gimió profundamente, al sentir las duras manos sujetar el borde de su remera y rasgarla a la mitad.

— ¡Ahora! —gruñó con la voz ronca por la necesidad.

— S-sí —jadeó el castaño, sintiendo su cuerpo estallar en llamas bajo esa mirada y fuerte voz.

Los ojos de Tony (ya completamente acostumbrados a la penumbra) observaron, moviéndose con impaciencia a lo largo del pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo, como este se retorcía en la cama eliminando de su camino los restos de la ropa.

Alzándose un poco, dejando espacio a Peter para que pudiera terminar de desnudarse, aprovechó para deshacerse de su pantalón, antes de lanzarse sobre los duros y oscuros pezones frente a él.

Mordió, chupo, lamió y succionó con fuerza cada uno hasta lograr que la dura mano de Peter se enredara en su pelo y sus piernas en torno a sus caderas descompuesto de placer.

— Me vas a dejar marcas —gimió encantado Peter.

El mayor no respondió, no tenía palabras, solo aquella febril necesidad de llenarse de Peter, de poseerlo y saborearlo.

Sólo quería sentirlo, borrar con su cuerpo la falta que le hizo. Necesitaba eliminar el dolor y vencer a la soledad, colmando cada uno de sus poros con su cuerpo.

Dejo que su boca vagara lentamente por entre sus pectorales y lamió saboreando la pequeñas (casi imperceptibles a la vista) gotas de sudor, que empezaban a formarse en la zona de sus abdominales.

Gimió complacido al sentir como el abdomen de Peter se tensaba, y disfrutó de su viejo pasatiempo, delineando con la punta de la lengua cada endidura natural de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la profunda V que se marcaba.

Acarició delicadamente la pequeña cintura y alzandola un poco, fue dejando lentos y profundos besos acompañados de mordiscos, descendiendo por la zona de su pubis.

— Señor Stark —gimió Pete profundizando el arqueo en su espalda expectante— Por favor…

Escuchar la súplica pudo con Tony. Le dolía oír aquel desgarrador sonido. Haría lo que fuera por él, sentía una necesidad primaria sobrepasarlo cada vez que ese tono aparecía.

Sin dilatación o cuidado alguno, guió su boca hasta la dura polla y lamió delicadamente el glande. Pequeños y rápidos círculos que le arrancaron a Peter un jadeo pesado, antes de llevárselo lentamente entre sus labios.

El fuerte y conocido sabor lo invadió al mismo tiempo que a sus oídos llegó un gemido familiar.

Con la vista clavada en Peter, Tony se dedicó a complacerlo, a arrebatarle todos los gemidos que pudiera.

El rostro del menor dejaba traslucir como poco a poco el placer empezaba a ahogarlo y deseo más. Mucho más.

Relajó la garganta, inspiró suavemente por la nariz y engulló más ondo dentro de si la polla de Peter. Acompañó el movimiento rozándolo con la lengua, y respiro con más fuerza controlando las arcadas.

— ¡Joder, si, Tony! —gritó Peter aferrándose a su pelo con las dos manos— Dios…

Se retiró lentamente y volvió a empezar. Succionó con sus húmedos labios, el rosado e hinchado glande, antes de sacar la lengua y recorrer la longitud con extremada lentitud.

— Tony… —gimió Peter con impaciencia, removiéndose incapaz de soportar tanto. Con una sonrisa ladeada acomodó las manos en torno a sus caderas y lo alzó más.

Su entrada quedó expuesta en cuestión de segundos. Relamiendose, junto saliva en su boca para luego escupirla en su entrada.

— ¡Mierda! —jadeó Peter tensado las piernas a los costados de su cara, empujando (quizás inconcientemente) su cabeza en esa dirección.

Con la mirada nublada por la excitación, volvió a escupirlo y lo empujó contra él.

Con cuidado y mucha delicadeza, dejó que su lengua empezará a jugar con él. Lento y profundo. Con suspiros y gemidos. Con lamidas y pequeñas estocadas.

— Tony joder, por lo que más quieras… —gimió Peter apoyando los talones en la cama para impulsarse contra su boca.

Una risa socarrona se escapó de sus labios y le arrebató otro gemido a Peter. Retirándose un poco, gateó en la cama, alejándose para poder meter uno de sus dedos en su apretado interior.

A sus oídos llegó un ínfimo quejido y con el ceño fruncido sujeto la polla entre sus labios volviendo a meterla y sacarla al ritmo de su mano.

— Me va a enloquecer Señor Stark—gimió agudamente Peter.

Nuevamente no respondió. Las palabras seguían esquivas, pero no las necesitaba. Cerró con fuerza los labios en torno a la dura polla y succionó con más fuerza.

Roto el dedo, lo hundió más, se abrió camino y lo preparó. Acunando la polla con la boca y la lengua, siguió trabajando en Peter.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, cuando tres de sus dedos se movieron cómodamente en el interior del mocoso y Peter empezó a empujar con violencia su cabeza, para que aumentará la velocidad.

— Joder, Tony ya… ya solo… ¡Dios! Fóllame… —gimió empujádolo lejos.

Alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con dos puntos cafés destellando necesidad.

Se arrastró hasta él, y arrodillado frente a Peter, alzó las manos y le sujetó las mejillas afiebradas.

— Te amo Peter —jadeo sintiendo una opresión querer arrebatarle el aire.

— Yo también te amo Tony —le respondió sonrojándose más— Estoy aquí, siénteme.. —le pidió apoyando sus manos sobre las de él.

— Estás aquí —dijo mordiendose el labio inferior con fuerzas renovadas— Ahora quizás quieras acostarte boca bajo, para que pueda demostrarte todo lo que te extrañe.

— ¿Es una orden Señor Stark? —le preguntó con un puchero sexy.

— Acuéstate boca bajo Parker, voy a follarme ese precioso culo.

Sonriendo Peter obedeció rapidamente.

Perdido en su increíble estampa, lo observó recostarse, boca bajo y ladeando la cabeza como bien le ordenó.

— ¿Necesita una invitación, señor Stark? —jadeo pesadamente después de un rato en el que él no pudo moverse, sin querer creer lo que veía.

— Me gusta más la idea de un buen recibimiento —murmuró espabilandose para sujetar el pomo de lubricante, que descansaba listo en su mesa de luz.

Mientras empezaba a esparcir el frío gel sobre su polla, está tembló en su mano, cuando el descarado frente a él, separó bien las piernas y con las manos se abrió para él.

Desde su privilegiada posición, vio como Peter dejaba totalmente a la vista su entrada y alzaba el trasero en su dirección.Sus largos dedos se rozaban, con movimientos semicirculares y se auto penetraban superficialmente llamándolo.

Gimiendo como un animal, aferró con fuerza su polla y jalo dos veces de ella, antes de inclinarse sobre la espalda de Peter y acomodarse contra él.

— Al fin… —gimió Peter hundiendo la cabeza en las sábanas, cuando su polla empezo a entrar en él.

— Al fin —jadeo bruscamente contra su oido, sepultándolo con su cuerpo al colchón.

Avanzó firmemente dentro de él, sin pausa o descanso, pero a pasó lento y constante. Sintiendo como uno a uno los anillos en su interior se abrían para él, como se expandían rodeándolo con aquella aterciopelada suavidad.

Besó el cuello de Peter, cuando esté se quejó un poco y se detuvo por unos instantes al sentir su miembro palpitar.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir cada centímetro de su piel rozar la de Peter. Como ese suave trasero acariciaba sus caderas, como su sudada piel humedecía su pecho.

Sentía los brazos tensos bajo los suyos, así que empezó a besarle lentamente el oído, acariciando con la punta de la nariz la sensible zona tras ellos. Dejando delicados pero húmedos besos en torno a su quijada. Soltando graves y roncos gemidos, meneando en leves círculos las caderas.

El interior de Peter lo oprimió robándole un jadeo, y empezó a retirarse lentamente. Gimiendo ante el calor arremetió contra él, y su mocoso alzó la cabeza quejándose largamente lleno de placer.

Quería ir despacio, embeberse de él. En verdad deseaba gravarse lentamente en el cuerpo de Peter. Follárselo con toda la suavidad y la paciencia que pudiera, a la espera de que un desolador ritmo lento, alargará aquello y le permitiera sepultar bajo la realidad que lo consumía, que Peter estaba con él.

Pero nada paso, Peter gimió un amortiguado "duro" contra las tersas sábanas y su mente se fundió temerariamente en la devastadora carrera por satisfacerlo.

Salió y entro dos veces en él y se enderezó bruscamente.

— De rodillas —gruñó masajeandose para que su erección no remitiera ni un poco, y cuando Peter se acomodó sobre sus manos y rodillas frente él, un gemido se atragantó en su garganta al verlo voltear la cabeza sobre su hombro mordiendose el labio inferior (ya hinchado y maltratado por el trato que Peter le daba) intentando contener los gemidos que él le generaba.

Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, y alzandole más el trasero con una de sus manos, guió su dolorosa erección contra su entrada nuevamente.

— Tony... —gimió Peter cuando se hundió sin piedad y de una vez.

— Tú lo pediste —le espetó, saliendo de su interior para volver a colmarlo bruscamente.

— Lo hi-hice —jadeo dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás— Y tú nunca me fallas —gimió mientras él le sujetaba un mechon de su largo cabello y le tiraba más atrás la cabeza.

— Jamás —gruñó embistiendolo duramente.

Los gemidos y el sonido de cuerpo chocando contra el de Peter los rodeó.

Los transportó a otro lugar, lejos de su cuarto, encima de todo.

El cuerpo de Peter recibiendolo en medio del placer, el suyo marcandolo, preso de la desesperación.

Apuro sus caderas, ajusto su agarre en Peter, deslizó las manos por su espalda y lo irguió con fuerza.

Lo apretó contra su pecho y lo embistió duramente. Rodeó su cuello con una mano, forzándolo a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, y con la otra le rodeó la polla impaciente por culminar.

Siguió golpeando dentro de él, duro y real. Tan real que podía sentir como sus músculos se empezaban a incinerar en aquella locura.

Estaba cerca, lo sentía. Sentía ese increíble nudo crecer en su bajo abdomen desquiciandolo. Sentía esa necesidad de ir bloqueando, uno a uno, sus pensamientos.

Vaciandolo y llenándolo, matándolo y reviviendolo.

Hundió la nariz en el pelo de Peter y dejó que todo lo consumiera. Se perdió en él.

— No m-me vuelvas a-a dejar —gimió sintiendo el fuego de la pasión ahogarlo.

— Nunca. —gimió Peter empujándose contra él, hundiendolo más en su interior— Estaré contigo hasta el final Tony —se lamentó cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Apuró su mano y Peter gimió aferrándose a sus brazos.

Siguió entrando y saliendo de él, moviendo la cama con ellos, golpeando su próstata y masajeando su polla.

Corrió la cabeza y atrapó la jadeante boca de Peter entre sus labios, bebió de él, respiró todos sus jadeos y se perdió en sus ojos.

— Señor Stark, conmigo —le suplicó mirándolo perdido, en esa bruma que siempre los destrozaba.

— Córrete mocoso —gimió asintiendo y acelerando su ritmo.

Apretó sin piedad su polla, se clavó con más fuerza en su interior. Corrió ligeramente su cuerpo mejorando el ángulo y se dejó ir.

Se alejó de todo, se olvidó del pasado, del precente y el futuro. Dejo que su mundo se redujera a ese cuarto, a esa cama, a él unido a Peter tan profundo que resultaba imposible saber dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Sucio, inapropiado, prohibido pero de los dos.

Sólo de ellos.

Cuando sus pulmones empezaron a pedir piedad, la polla de Peter palpitó y un gruñido rasgo el aire cuando ambos se corrieron al unísono.

Se sentía mareado, exausto. Parecía como si hubiera corrido una carrera.

Dejándose caer en el colchón, el cuerpo de Peter se le unió. Acomodó la cara en la curvatura de su cuello y lo sintió suspirar contra su frente.

El aire empezo a faltarle, no entendía porqué en lugar de relajarse, más sentía que le faltaba, pero decidió olvidarse de eso al sentir los brazos de Peter rodearlo y apretarlo.

— Calmate Tony, solo relájate. —le pidió en un suspiro cansado.

Tony acompañó con su respiración el suave ritmo del pecho de Peter, dejando que la paz lo envolviera.

Y ahí, mientras la gran y violeta mano de Thanos apretaba con más fuerza el frágil cuello del millonario, este dejo de pelear.

El cuerpo cubierto por un traje destrozado sesó de moverse y la mente más brillante del mundo se apagó definitivamente unos segundos después.

Estaba con Peter, nada más importaba.

— Duérmase Señor Stark, estoy aquí, con usted. —susurró una voz en el corazón que emitió un último latido.

Los gritos de furia se alzaron por todo Titan.

Steve y Hulk, empujados por el dolor de ver cómo el mejor de ellos se sacrificaba, se lanzaron por Thanos, cuando éste se quedó viendo (con una sonrisa satisfecha) el cuerpo de Anthony Edward Stark quedarse inerte bajo sus dedos y al fin alcanzaron la victoria.

Usando el sacrificio del mejor defensor de la tierra como punto de quiebre, Capitana Marvel y el resto de los Vengadores, o lo que quedaba de ellos, vencieron al Titan.

El mundo lloró a su héroe caído.

Los Vengadores lloraron a su compañero perdido, y el Universo se compadeció del guerrero que nos salvó.

Sin embargó, allí donde las almas perdidas vagaban por la eternidad, un joven que apenas podía llamarse a si mismo hombre, sonreía feliz mientras esperaba a su compañero.

— Se tomó su tiempo Señor Stark. —le recriminó, enderezandose para recibirlo entre sus brazos.

— Tenía que asegurarme que pudieran ganar esta vez y lo sabes, la paciencia es una virtud —respondió ladinamente, acercándose con tranquilidad.

— Una que podemos asegurar no poseo. —le dijo con una de esas sonrisas traviesas, que le encantaba contemplar bailando en sus labios— Lo extrañé —agregó agachando un poco la mirada avergonzado.

— Claro que lo hiciste mocoso —dijo jactancioso acercando sus caras.

Tony acarició suavemente con la punta de su nariz elpuente de la del menor, respirando completo en lo que pareció una infinidad de días.

— Yo también lo hice niño. —susurró inspirado ese fresco y picante olor, que siempre desprendió el cuerpo de Peter.

Con una sonrisa radiante, Peter le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello apretándolo fuertemente.

— ¿Ganamos? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Claro que sí. —sonrió arrogante— Yo más que ellos.

Peter meneo la cabeza intentándo verse severo, pero él en verdad llevaba un largo año esperándolo.

Sus ojos se encontraron rodeados por el silencio y sin necesidad de romperlo, se unieron en un largo beso que duraría para toda la eternidad.

Suave, intenso, prohibido y suyo.

Crudo e irreal.

Apasionado y cargado de emociones que ninguno de los jamás llegó a entender o dominar.

Porque eso significa para Tony besar a Peter, perderse en el infinito.

Un infinito que nunca iba a abandonar.


End file.
